


One Of These Things Is Not Like The Other

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 challenge #26:  Target Practice</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Of These Things Is Not Like The Other

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 challenge #26: Target Practice

He’s sure they don’t mean it, or maybe they do. In the end it doesn’t change how he feels, how they make him feel.

A laundry list unfolds: all those lingering stares—judging, questioning his actions, his presence; their thoughtful considerations that last a little too long, the unspoken ‘no’ screaming in the silence; hushed words around the corner, barely decipherable but who else would they be talking about?

His being on their team is an abstraction, a theoretical footnote. He might as well be played by anybody; his role is simply one to be filled.

All understudies are welcome.


End file.
